Dagansona
by MonochromeLibrary
Summary: A transferred work, but is essentially a parody of the RPG game Persona. But of course I have my own twist and personas which I have created myself. Apart from that have fun reading. This is the complete fic btw
1. Day 1 - Welcome to Hopes Peak

**My first crossover, I don't know if you guys have heard of Persona, but its an RPG game where you can summon these beings known as Persona's and they are suppose to reflect upon their users personality. I don't have as much knowledge of the games as I should but that's a Persona in a nutshell, anyways here the Danganronpa characters will live in the world of Persona.**

"Welcome, this is the velvet room." A voice, it sounds like an old man's, I open my eyes and true enough it is a room, well more precisely a train car.

"Only those who have made a contract can enter this room, though it seems to me that you already have a contract, this isn't your first time here, nor will it be your last, but we can leave all that for now." I'm face to face with a hunched back old man with a long pointy nose and big wide eyes

"You are a unique boy, looking at you I cannot sense any malevolence." I turn my head and see a girl with long white hair, she's wearing a sleeveless dark blue tailcoat and white elbow length gloves.

"The journey you will begin will be rough, you will fight powerful enemies, but worry not for you will gain allies and we will guide you as well, and the latent power that sleeps within you will awaken." he shows me a card with the word 'fool' written on it.

"Before you leave let me tell you my name I am Igor." Igor huh.

"And I am Luna." I try to open my mouth but nothing comes out, speak, come on speak! I have questions. My eyes shut and I go back to sleep

 _Briiiiiing! Briiiiiing!_

"Woah!" I fall off my bed because of the alarm, I open my eyes and they focus on the calendar on the wall.

...

My eyes widen when I realise what day it is.

"Its today!" I jump up get dressed quickly and go downstairs, I have to go or I'm gonna be late!

Oh that's right, my name is Makoto Naegi I'm an ordinary guy who has lived an ordinary life and today I'm gonna go to Kyoto to attend Hopes Peak Academy, its currently March meaning I'm transferring there.

Hopes Peak is no joke, you have to have a talent and you have to be the best at it, you have to be the ultimate at it, for you get in the school.

So when I managed to get a letter saying that I've been invited for a transfer my parents didn't hesitate to pack my stuff and get me a train ticket to the city of Kyoto where the school is stationed.

I quickly eat breakfast and my parents, me and my sister, we all hop on the car and off to the train station we go.

"You have you stuff right nothing missing?" my sister asks, she's more worried than my parents are.

"Yes Komaru I do." she doesn't even listen and rummages through my stuff anyways.

 _ **~ Train Station ~**_

The train should be here any moment, my sister keeps bugging me and asking me if I'm gonna miss her, while my parents congratulating me for getting accepted to Hopes Peak.

I hear the train approaching, I hug my sister and parents, I enter take my seat near the window and wave to my family as the train departs for Kyoto.

An hour passes and despite me being excited to attend Hopes Peak, I'm still thinking about that weird dream, who were those two exactly?

My phone then begins to ring, I check it only to see messages from my sister.

How's the ride?

Did you eat yet?

You there yet?

I've been only gone for an hour, it takes 2 hours to get to Kyoto from where I lived, but I'm glad my sister cares, yeah I'm glad.

"OH! This is the second class car what a boring car, there's nothing here, really is a poor people's place." I hear a voice, I lift my head up and see a typical rich snob who has nothing better to do but brag about his money.

"Pssh even the seats are disgusting." he judges every little thing from the seats to the small stain on the window which no one notices.

"huh?" he looks at me.

"Ahh that guy beats it at ordinary, look at him!" now everyone is looking at me, while he laughs and throws insults, god I wanna punch him.

I try to tolerate his insults, I clench my fist grit my teeth, but my urge to literally go up to him and hit him just might win.

"Umm sir please go back to your car." a man comes, he was wearing a uniform so I assume he's an attendant.

"Oh, fine I wasn't gonna stay here long anyways." he leaves and I sigh to myself.

"Hey kid are you ok? He was giving you a lot of negativity." I turn to see an old, man I just nod to him to say I'm fine. I'm used to hear negative things about me, I try not to say anything back or more like I don't have enough courage to say anything back, but it still hurts to hear negative things thrown at me, I wish I had courage to fight. I wish.

I stare out the window still waiting for the train to stop at Kyoto, man 2 hours is long.

 _ **~ At Kyoto ~**_

"Finally!" I stretch my legs and arms out, I'm here, finally here.

I go outside to look for the car that was suppose to pick me up. I see a guy waving his wearing a gray suit and fedora. I go up to him with my bags.

"Yo you Makoto Naegi?" he asks, then drinks from a flask.

"Yes sir." he cracks a small smile and grabs my luggage.

"Great I'm Kizakura, well let's get going shall we?" I nod and I hop on his car.

We drive for 25 minutes, Mr. Kizakura gives me a run down of Hopes Peak's classes, dorms and rules.

"Also do you know your title yet?" a title?

"No." he sighs.

"In Hopes Peak every student gets a title for their talent, yours is Ultimate Luckster." my widen at hearing that.

"Luckster? How?" he glances at me with confusion.

"Oh didn't you know? Well the only reason you got accepted was due to a lottery ticket you won on New years. We had to scout you and find where you live, as well as your name. That's why you're transferring." Ticket? Does he mean that cheap lottery I did during the New year festival, who would've thought that had a large prize.

"Well that explains why the guy gave me a cheap can of coke when the ball was gold." Kizakura laughs at my remark.

 _ **~ At Hopes Peak ~**_

"Well here we are, the boy's dorms is that building there." he points to a large building besides the main building.

"Here's your key, your room is on the first floor got it?" I nod and follow him to the teacher's lounge.

There he gives me a phone called a E-handbook which apparently has everything about the school.

"Ok you're all set go to you room you won't start classes until tomorrow, till then feel free to wander about." I nod and thank him, leave then head to my room.

The room is not that massive but each room looks like an apartment with shower and kitchen already built in.

I unpack my things and plop on my bed tired from the journey, I sleep for like an hour before waking up due to hunger. I grab the E-handbook and open up the map, I go outside and follow the map to the cafeteria.

The cafeteria's huge it's a literal restaurant, I order some chicken ramen, coke and a carrot cake slice , the food here is cheap is as well the food was 600 yen and that was all three, talk about convenience store prices.

I eat my fill, savouring every bite. The meals here sure are nice, for something that's 600 yen it was delicious.

"I should check this place out." I clean my table up, and started to look around and get to know the place, the place is massive they have a pool, a garden and a maze like library.

While walking down the corridors my eye catches something on the floor, its a small keychain.

"Huh?" I pick the chain up, did somebody drop this?

The chain has weird teddy bear on it, one side was white the other was black and one of the eyes is red with a lightning shape.

"Oh thank god somebody picked me up." huh?

"Thanks for helping me there." a voice, who's voice though.

"Being in this form is really hard to manage." I stare at the keychain.

"Are you talking to me?" and like an idiot I talk to it.

"Yes." ok now I know I'm crazy.

"Wai-Wait What!" the keychain its talking to me!

"Yeah I thought that was gonna be your reaction." and it acts like its been through this before.

"I'm Monokuma, but you can call me Mono." weirdness aside I shouldn't be rude.

"I'm Makoto Naegi, nice to meet you." I'm still weirded out.

"Makoto Naegi, ok, now that I know your name, our contract is sealed." contract? The keychain begins to glow and a puff smoke appears and now Monokuma is now alive.

"Let's get along boss!" he lifts his paw up waiting for a handshake.

"Boss?" he looks at me with confusion and sighs.

"I see he hasn't told you everything yet." he folds his arm and begins to think.

"Ok to make this blunt I'm your guardian and your my boss." he says putting his paw up again.

I have no idea what's going on, so like anyone I accept the handshake.

"Ok! Ahh you transferred here right? I guess I can show you around." he turns around and begins walking away.

Monokuma gives me a tour of Hopes Peak, while I'm still pondering what he is.

"Well that's about it." I thank him for the tour, and ask him what he is, he just gives the same answer as before.

"I'm your guardian and your my boss."

I look at my watch and see that the classes are about to end, I tell Monokuma that I'm heading back.

"Ok then!" a puff of smoke appears and he's a keychain again.

"So long as I'm like this no suspects a thing." he says, I pick him up and put him in my pocket.

I head back to my room before everyone gets let out of class. What a first day.

 **This was transfered from another site which I normally work on, but I decided to publish all of it here just so I can add more things for you guys to read while waiting for updates for Black and White Bullets**

 **I'm open to reviews as well as questions, so don't hold back your opinions and thoughts**


	2. Day 2 - Prison

**Just so you know the chapters don't actually match the days, so it could be day 2 (chapter 2) when there could be a timeskip of a month, just wanted you to know if there was going to be any confusion. Anyways on to the chapter.**

A lot of things happened yesterday that I didn't have time process any of it in. Was Monokuma a dream or is he real?

 _Briiing! Briiiing!_

I reach my hand for my phone and turn the alarm off, I shouldn't be thinking about yesterday, today's my first day, come on let's make most of it. I get myself dressed into my school uniform and head out.

"Wait boss don't forget about me!" I turn my head and I see monokuma's keychain.

"Huh you weren't a dream." I say picking him up.

"Of course I ain't a dream, now let's go." guess I have no choice, I put monokuma in my pocket and go to the cafeteria for breakfast.

I arrive at the cafeteria, I thought there's going to be a lot of student, but instead it was nearly empty.

"Whaaa~?" I get some toast for breakfast and juice. I begin eating when someone walked up.

"Hey you're that transfer student right?" I look up to see a orange haired dude with piercings.

"Uhh yeah." I respond

"Cool I'm Leon Kuwata. You?" he says putting a hand out.

"Makoto Naegi." I shake his hand.

"Cool, nice to meet you, well I have to go." what a weird encounter, but his the first guy I know here.

The bell rings and I head to class, the teacher sees me and ask my name.

"Makoto Naegi." she looks through her portfolio and finds me, she tells me to stay outside.

"Stay here ok." she heads inside.

I hear her talking to the students inside before she calls me to come in. I enter the classroom, I'm now faced to faced with 15 students and each one has a talent they're really good at.

"I-I'm Makoto Naegi, nice to meet you." I bow slightly, the teacher tells me to take a seat at the back right corner of the classroom. I follow her instructions and go over to my desk.

At the back I sit next to this girl with lavender hair, I try to say hello, but looking at her, she doesn't look interested, so I just sit down and get on with the lesson.

 _ **~ Lunchtime ~**_

"Yo I see you're in my class." I look up and see the guy I met earlier, Leon Kuwata was it?

"Leon, you're in this class?" he nods at me and invites me to have lunch with him and his friends.

"Sure thing."I stand up only to feel movement in my pocket, I check what it is and see Monokuma scrambling. I tell Leon that I'll just pack my things, he fine with it and leaves me for a moment, now.

"Mono! What are you doing?" he stops moving and I pick him up.

"Sorry boss, I just sensed something wrong, its gone now though." I was about to ask him what it was, but Leon called for me.

Leon tells me that his friends will like me and we both head over to the cafeteria, there he introduces me to his friends.

The Lavender haired girl - Kyoko Kirigiri

A blond twin tailed lady who I've seen in magazines - Junko Enoshima

A blue haired girl who I've seen in TV and Komaru is a big fan of her - Sayaka Maizono

And a short guy who looks like a girl - Chihiro Fujisaki

"Nice to meet you all!" we all greet each other, and spend lunch.

"So what's it like to transfer?" Junko asks.

"Weird, really I don't actually know any one here so.." they all nod.

"Yeah we know how you feel, you can hang with us though." Leon pats me in the back

I smile at them and we all hang out for the rest of lunch.

 _ **~ After School ~**_

I'm in my room reading a book, I haven't heard from Mono all day.

"Mono, you ok? You're awfully quiet." I go over to the key chain. Mono transforms, and tells me his concerns.

"Well I felt something weird earlier and I can't just shake it off I wanna investigate but I have to protect you while your abilities are asleep." not that I don't care about Mono, I'm still in the dark about what he is.

"How about I go with you then? That way you can still investigate and protect me." I'm particularly not interested and what he wants, but I do wanna help him so why not.

"Are you sure boss?" I nod at him, he opens his chest literally and pulls out a watch.

"Here put this on and press the red button." huh?

"Why?" he sighs.

"You'll need this to go where we're going." I press the button like Monokuma says.

The room then begins to change, the walls, the floor, even Monokuma.

"Wh-What's going on?!" the room began to swerve, I thought I was going insane. I close my eyes and wait for the place to go back to normal.

"Open your eyes boss." I open them and I see a kid wearing a bear hoodie that resembles Mono, and he's wearing a black pouch, the kid has hair that's split in black and white, his eyes are also like Mono's as well.

"Are-are you?" he nods at me, yup this is Mono.

I look around the room looks different there are scratches on the wall but the furniture is still looking brand new.

"Where are we?" I'm still looking around the room, still baffled at what just happened.

"This is place is the prison, while the world outside is known as the void." he explains, what is this bear?

"So we're in a prison." he nods and begins walking out the room.

"Its open." he looks around.

"Yeah they expected us, its safe for now." we head out, into the corridor, the corridor looked like a corridor of a castle not a prison.

"What kind of prison is this? It looks nice." Mono explains that the Warden of this prison takes pride in his prison so he tries to make it look nice as possible.

"So this is a prison, where are the prisoners?" I look around and every room is empty.

"We are the prisoners." I stop dead in my tracks.

"What?" Mono stops and turns around.

"When you enter the Prison you become the prisoner, but don't worry you can leave this place anyways." he explains, this school sure is... unique.

Mono and I continue to explore the area when we hear something approaching.

"Something's coming, boss get behind me." afterwards some flying monsters come at us.

"The hell are those?!" they're coming straight for us.

"They're called shadows, I'll explain the rest later, for now I have to get rid of those things." Mono begins to glow he puts his hand on his chest and chants.

"Persona!" blue flames begin to spiral around Mono and a three headed dog begins to form from the flames.

"Let's go Cerberus!" Cerberus roars and begins to chomp down on the shadows, man those things didn't have a chance.

"Whoa!" I stand there in awe as I see Cerberus fight off monsters in a prison.

After Cerberus finishes his meal, he disappears.

"What was that?" Mono turns and smiles.

"That was a persona, a shadow that symbolises the true personality of ones self." a persona huh?

"That was cool!" Mono chuckles and we both continue our exploration.

We arrive at the cafeteria where we see a long haired guy wearing a suit, he's just sitting on a table.

"Is that a shadow?" Monokuma shakes his head in disagreement

"Who are you?" the guy looks up and opens his mouth.

"Can you entertain me?" he stands up, and puts his hand in front of his face.

"Persona." red flames begin to spiral him and a persona appears, his persona is a human like persona, it wore a red coat with a royal like design, it had golden arrow like patterns on the rim, and it wielded a golden halberd with the axe head patterend with flames.

Mono calls out Cerberus and the two had a duel, but this guy is tough manages to beat Cerberus with ease.

"Cerberus!" the guy is unimpressed he walks up to us, Mono charges at him only to be swept to the side.

"Mono!" I try to run to him but the guy is in front of me.

"Wh-what do you want?" he grabs me by the neck and smashes me at a wall, man he's tough.

"You have nothing, you should just die." he's strangling me and I'm starting to black out.

" _Are you going to give up?_ " Who's that?

" _Stand, you are stronger than this._ " I begin to burn up and my head begins to ache.

"AHHH!" I clutch my head the pain is increasing.

" _I am thou... thou art I_ " this voice its making the heat inside me burst, I'm sweating.

" _You who is born from despair, stand, for you are a beacon of hope._ " the pain subsides, and look at the guy, I smile at him and he let's go.

" _Stand and we shall vanquish all despair._ " I lift my hand up and place it in front of my face, I take a deep breath and chant in sync with the voice.

" **Persona!** " blue flames spiral, and my persona manifest.

My persona wears a black long which is closed, he's all black except for his eyes which are white, actually he looks like he's wearing a mask, since his eyes are shaped like ovals with jagged bits at the end, he has a chain wrapped around his waist with two ends dangling behind. He wielded a black scythe with the body of the scythe wrapped in chains.

"Let's get him Hades!"

 **Yeah Naegi's Persona is the king of the underworld, that's kind of a hint for what the others' awakenings will be like. Kinda don't actually take my word for it.**

 **See you in the next chapter!**

 **I'm open to reviews as well as questions, so don't hold back your opinions and thoughts**


	3. Day 3 - Prison of Pride

_Clash! Clash!_

The two perosnas are going at it, and it feels like a never ending duel between Hades and the other guy's persona, but I can tell that Hades is not as strong as the other, but he's hanging in there. Hades manages to get hits here and there but he gains more damage than he does inflicting it.

"Woah!" Mono now recovered from being hit earlier, is now watching the duel.

"I must admit you are doing well keeping up." the guy tells me, but I was more concentrated on Hades.

During the fight Hades get hit by the halberd, which sends the pain to me as well, I drop to my knees clutching my stomach, just like Hades I felt like I was cut up. I look at the guy who's eyes were stuck on the personas

"Ahh!" Mono runs to my side.

"Boss, you ok?!" I nod at him and Hades continues to fight the guy's persona.

Just when the halberd was about to hit Hades again.

"Stop!" the guy shouts, his persona stops fighting and retreats to his side.

"What?" his persona disappears and he turns around.

"Until you get stronger I won't face you again." what? A black portal thing appears and he enters it then disappears with it.

"Let's head back." Mono says, I agree and we both head back to end the day.

 ** _~ The same night ~_**

"Welcome to Velvet Room" I open my eyes and I'm back at the train car, as usual I'm face to face with Igor and Luna.

"It seems that the dormant power that was asleep all this time has awoken." Luna says.

"Yes, slowly but surely the contract you have done in the past is being fulfilled." Igor says with a small chuckle.

"I sense an enemy approaching in the nearby future, you best ready yourself." Igor then shows the same card from before. The fool card.

"Once you have made a contract with others and have gained comrades, this card will become yours, this is the wild card. I thought it be best to tell you so that you are aware of your own potential." the wild card disappears and the two say their goodbye and I go back to sleep.

 _ **~ Three days later ~**_

Three days passes and Mono and I go in and out of the prison after school. The same today, me and Mono are walking down the halls to our room, discussing our previous events.

"We still haven't found that guy who attacked us." Mono says in his chain form.

"Yeah, and its been three days already." I sigh.

"We're just gonna have to keep searching." I agree with him and we continue walking.

...

We arrive at the dorms and see Leon by the front door. What's he doing?

"Hey Leon!" I greet, he doesn't turn around.

"Wait a sec boss something ain't right." Mono says.

"I sense something's wrong." I look at Leon and carefully approach him.

"Hmm? Leon?" I go to him slowly and see a shadow in front of him.

"Wha!" I exclaim, I run towards them but before I could reach them, they get shrouded in darkness and disappear.

"Mono what just happened?" Mono transforms and looks around.

"I think they were sent to the prison, the Warden might have wanted him as a prisoner." he explains.

"What why?" Mono tells me that the Warden always takes on prisoner to be his puppets.

"OK we've got no time to lose, let's go." Mono changes back and we both head into my room.

...

"Alright let's go." I pull out my watch and press the red button, the room transforms and before we know it we're in the prison.

"Right, now let's go find them." we head out in search of where Leon could be.

"I wonder why the Warden wanted Leon?" I ask to no one particularly.

"The Warden seems to only kidnaps someone who is in despair, rather for an actual purpose." Mono confirms.

We continue to go around the prison until we reach the entrance where we see Leon standing his back to us.

"Leon!" I shout, but he doesn't answer. Mono and I go down to him and tap on the back.

"Hey let's get out of here." I tell him.

"Get out? I can't leave... I have a prison to handle!" he turns around.

"What?!" Leon's eyes are golden, this isn't Leon.

"He's possessed, back away!" I back away, and Shadow Leon begins to laugh.

"Hahaha, you guys won't get away! Get em!" shadows begin to appear, this isn't as easy as I hoped.

" **Persona!** " Cerberus and Hades appear and begin to fend off the shadows.

"What do we do about Leon?" I ask Mono.

"We're gonna have to snap him out of it! Can you find a way?" I think for a moment, then an idea pops into my brain.

I sneak around trying not to alert Shadow Leon, carefully I make my way, then...

"LEON!" I run up and raise my fist, Leon turns only to eat a fist. He staggers, small amounts of blood drip, I didn't know I was that strong?

"Uhh, why you!" he stands and punches back, I fall back holding my cheek.

"I don't know what happened but, the Leon I know isn't like this..." I stand up and face the Shadow again.

"So snap out of it!" for a while nothing happens which makes Shadow Leon laugh.

"You think that's gonna break my possession?" he continues to laugh, then it changes to screams?

"What? What's going on?!" he screams louder which echoes through the room. The shadow which possessed him escapes. Leaving Leon to drop down to his knees.

"How? How did this happen?!" he curses, the Warden's true form, is that of a shadow that wears a golden knights' armour, wearing a royal cloak and wielding a lance.

"Wha? Naegi? Where are we?" Leon asks.

"No time, we'll talk later. Hades!" Hades goes and charges at the Warden only to be swatted, causing a pain in my stomach to appear.

"What is that thing?" Leon asks in bewilderment.

"Its called a shadow, it took your body over and dragged you here in the prison." Mono comes over.

"A shadow?" we just nod.

"Ha! Not like you would live to know more, these two might have a chance but what have you got?" the Warden taunts.

"Don't let him get to you." he turns towards me.

"Shadows are made to cause despair, if you let them in your head it can possess you again." Mono finishes.

"How did you get possessed in the first place did something happen?" Leon stays silent.

"You prisoners can chat, when you're dead!" he orders the shadows to charge, but Hades and Cerberus intercept them.

"We have to get out of here!" We try to make a break for it, but the Warden stops us.

"Where do you think you're going?!" he waves his lance and sends all of us flying.

"What now?" we all get up, but Mono and I gets hit by the lance again. Damaging my leg in the fall.

"Naegi!" the Warden looms over Leon, and the fear is quite present in his face.

"Hahaha, you're gonna drop dead here boy." he grabs Leon, and begins to squash him slowly. Leon screams in agony, but I can't move due to my leg.

"What now?" I try to move but the pain makes it difficult.

He throws Leon to the side and walk up to him slowly, probably gonna play around with him.

 _ **~ Leon's POV ~**_

"Ahh." the shadow throws me I try to get up, but I can't either from pain, fear or both.

" _You gonna let him throw you around like that?_ " I hear a voice.

" _You're better than this! Come on, Stand!_ " I stand up, gritting my teeth. When I do, pain begins to surge through my body. I clutch my sides, and gag through the pain.

" _Finally! I am thou ... thou art I_." the voice says something, but I'm more worried about the pain.

" _You who has fallen to despair, stand for this is your chance for redemption!_ " I scream which seemed to have spooked the Warden, I look at him with a wide grin.

" **Persona!** "

 _ **~ Naegi's POV ~**_

Leon shouts, and blue flames begin to spiral him, he makes a fist where the four star is and places it on his chest, and his persona manifests, the persona looked like a roman solider, with glowing yellow eye, his skin was all red though.

"Beat him up Ares!" Leon's persona punches the Warden which sent it flying.

"Wow!" Mono and I watch as Leon's persona beats the Warden, we call our personas to assist and they get rid of the remaining shadows and helps Ares.

The three fend the Warden off quite fine, now that Ares is tanking for the group.

"Why these pests!" the warden tries to fight back but is outnumbered. He swings his lance but is blocked by Hades' scythe and is constantly being bitten by Cerberus.

"This is for possessing me!" Ares' fist glows and punches the Warden in the gut sending him to the ceiling.

"Ahh." he begins vanishing into thin air, and when he does, a gem falls.

"What's that?" I pick it up, and it glows it turns into a small flame which digs into the four star symbol on my hand.

"Huh?" we all look at each other confused at what just happened.

...

We leave the prison with Leon, and end back in my room.

"So what happened? What caused you despair?" I ask.

"Its my parents, they say that my cousin who I'm really close to got into an accident and now is incapacitated in the hospital, she and I are close as hell, we've been close since we were young, so to hear in the hospital got to me you know." I try to comfort him, by telling him everything's gonna be ok, and it looks like its working.

"Thanks man." Mono walks up to us and presents a watch for Leon.

"Just in case you decide to join us in our jailbreaks." Leon takes the watch and puts it on.

"Of course I will, it looked fun, plus I have a persona as well." he says proudly.

"Well we better go to bed who knows what'll happen tomorrow." Leon gets, and heads for the door we say our goodbyes and Mono and I head to bed.

 **Third persona user in, I will change POVs only if a person is awakening, most of the story is in Naegi's view. Other than that there really is nothing for me to say. See ya guys**

 **I'm open to reviews as well as questions, so don't hold back your opinions and thoughts**


	4. Day 4 - Prison of Sloth

_**~ Morning in Class 78 ~**_

Yesterday was tiring not only did we take down one of the Wardens, Leon got himself a persona. I enter the classroom yawning, I sit down and plop my head down hoping to get my shut eye before class.

"Yo morning Naegi!" I slowly raise my head and see Leon grinning.

"Morning." I respond tiredly.

"You look beat." I nod at him and try to rest up.

"Morning you two... Naegi what happened?!" Leon and I snap our heads to the voice, it was Maizono's.

"Oh morning." I wave at her.

"You ok?" I nod but my eyes were trying to force themselves shut.

"He's just tired we were playing games all night long." Leon tries to cover but Maizono doesn't look convinced.

"Uh huh well who am I to know, just try not to collapse." she says to me, I assure her that I'll be fine, but I just might not make it.

The whole day my eyes were slowly blinking, and it everyone seems to notice.

"Naegi?" I hear Chihiro, but I just sway back and forth trying not to fall flat unto the table.

"Naegi I think you need to take a break, let's go to the infirmary so that you can rest up ok." Maizono says, she drags me to the infirmary and sets me down a bed.

"How much games did you play last night?" I just laugh since I wasn't really playing anything last night.

"I'll be fine now, you need to get to class." she refuses at first but I manage to convince her to go.

I go to sleep, but not for very long when...

"Boss." I hear a voice.

"Boss wake up." I slowly open my eyes and see Mono in my face.

"Wahh?! Mono, what are you doing?" he sits in front of me, and opens his chest and takes out a phone.

"What's that?" I turns it on, and it begins to beep.

"Its a radar, it pick up shadows that escaped the void, and it picked one up." I look at the radar and there was a yellow dot blinking.

"In fact, I think the reading was coming from that girl." he says tinkering with the device.

"Girl? You mean Maizono?" he nods.

"I didn't see any shadow though." Mono faces me and shows me the radar.

"Shadows can't be seen while they are possessing someone, only this thing can pick them up." she didn't look possessed though.

"She didn't look possessed." Mono tells me that shadows can enter people's bodies, but can only fully possess them in the void or the Prison and that only a Warden can possess a person.

"I see, well let's find out if she is possessed, what time is it?" I check the wall clock and see that its already after school.

"Well that's lucky... in a way." I get out of bed and out of the infirmary.

Once out, I whip my phone out and call Leon.

"Hey Naegi, you awake now!" Leon said over the phone.

"Meet me at the gates we're going shadow hunting." I hang up and immediately head for the gates.

After meeting Leon we headed to the studio where Maizono works.

"Anything Mono?" Mono checks his radar and nods.

"There's definitely something there." I glance over at the entrance, there are guards, so much for entering through there.

"Its guarded and they won't easily let us in, what now?" we all ponder for a sec.

"I got it!" Mono waddles away, Leon and I look at each other and follow the bear.

We follow Mono down to the subway, where he stopped in front of the tracks.

"Mono what are we doing here, we're further away now." I say while trying to catch my breath.

"Let's go to the void." he says, Leon and I still panting just nodded, and pressed our watches.

The place started to change and Mono turned into his human form.

"Ok now..." Mono reaches down his pouch and takes out a small capsule, he clicks the button at the top and throws at the rails.

 _Poof!_

A bullet train appears out of nowhere, and Mono takes out a conductors cap and enters the train.

"All aboard!" he says through the intercom. Leon smiled at each other and hopped in.

The train starts up and speeds down the subway, every turn there's a bunch of shadows lurking about the darkness. The train speeds past multiple of them before reaching like a portal where the rails begin to ascend, the train charges at it full speed and enters the portal.

When the train exits the portal new tracks begin to appear for the train, now we're moving on the surface.

"Wow, that bears full of surprises." Leon exclaims, we look at the void, and boy is it a replica.

The city is littered with shadows, the sky is blood red and the buildings are covered in pumping red vines.

"Last stop!" Mono announces, the train stops, and we all exit in front of what I think was the studio, but...

"This was the studio right?" we all look at crumbling walls, broken glass and the hanging sign which said prison on it.

Unlike the previous prison this looked like it was abandoned.

"Mono?" Mono takes another look at the radar.

"There's something there." I sigh, we really have to go in?

We enter through the front gates, which is now unguarded, and make our way through the disgusting place.

Not only does it look abandoned it also feels abandoned, so far there was no shadow to fight or even encounter.

"Are you sure this is the right place its dead." Leon says, and I agree.

"We're nearly there boys." Mono says his eyes locked on the radar.

We head down a hallway, and see two big doors.

"Bingo!" we all say in unison.

We open the door and enter a large run down office that looked like its been burned down. Despite the burnt features it still looks like you typical office.

The radar begin to beep loudly, and a groan fills the room.

"Do you have to be so noisy?" we hear a voice and sounded all too familiar.

A hand pop up from the desk in front of us and we see a not so energetic Maizono stand up.

"The hell are you guys doing here?" shadow Maizono says scratching her head.

"I'm guessing you're the Warden? We're hear to bring our friend back." I say, she yawns and stretches.

"Why would you do that? I'm doing her a favour." we all look at her confused, doing her a favour she says.

"This one has been overworking herself because papa needs her too, so I possessed her and took her here so that she can nap." that ain't as bad as I thought, but Maizono never looked fatigued.

"Let us hear her for ourselves." shadow Maizono shook her head.

"No can do you'll just take her." I keep trying to bargain, but nothing works.

"Listen, kid leave the poor girl alone, she doesn't want to work." she says.

"That's not true!" I hear Leon chip in.

"Maizono loves her job, she told me it was her dream to the job she's doing!" he explains.

"So there's no way that Maizono, would ever say those words!" he pointed a finger. The shadow Maizono looked surprised at first, but laughed.

"How would you know? Isn't that an assumption?" Leon shook his head.

"Every time she performs, she does it with passion and love, unlike some idols who fake their smile hers is genuine, she loves her fans and she loves to perform with her group, every concert she gives it her all so that everyone is happy, so... Maizono snap out of it!" I smile at him, Leon is a big fan of Maizono's so its no surprise he knows.

"You heard him Maizono, come back and make everyone hear your singing, isn't seeing your fans happy what drives you?! How are you gonna see that if you're possessed?!" I shout, the shadow Maizono just stands there with a straight face yawning.

"Man you guys are stu-" shadow Maizono drops down to her knees and begins to grovel. The Warden that possessed her then escapes Maizono's body and she snaps back to her senses.

The warden was big fat armoured shadow wielding a hammer with chained up legs and arms.

"Guys!" she runs to us and the shadow begins to groan and complain.

"Man, you guys ruined everything! I was suppose to sleep my self for all eternity instead I have to deal with you bozos." the Warden calls out a bunch of shadows and orders them to attack

"Ready guys?!" we all nod and the four star symbol begins to appear in our hands.

 **"Persona!"**

Our personas appear and charge at the oncoming shadows. Maizono watches as the fight goes on, confused at the scene.

"What's going on?" we try to calm her and explain, but our attention is drawn over by the battle.

More and more shadows appear and its becoming harder for our personas to manage as they become outnumbered.

"Oh no!" too many shadows for them to fight, they can't keep up.

"Do not despair, for your new power which awakened can now be utilised, do not be afraid use it!" a voice says, it sounded like Igor.

"Ok then-" the four star appears again, I close my eyes and concentrate.

" **Change! Persona!** "

Flames begin to spiral again as Hades fades away.

"Come out, Jack the Ripper!" a new persona appears, this time it was just a cloak with white surgical gloves a top hat and glowing yellow eyes.

"Get them!" Jack the ripper then summons a bunch of scalpels, and hurls them at the enemy, destroying multiple of them and decreasing the numbers tremendously.

"Woah what two Personas?" I hear Leon say in surprise.

Despite the numbers decreasing its still not enough for us to charge at the warden, since our Personas are too busy fighting the still arriving shadows.

 _ **~ Maizono's POV ~**_

Persona that's what they said, so far I'm in the dark of what's going on, but the guys look like they're struggling.

"What can I do?" I whisper to myself, everyone here came to rescue me but I can't even help them, when they need help.

" _Are you just going to sulk young lady?_ " I hear a voice, then heat begins to rise and burn my insides. I begin to moan from the pain clutching my sides.

" _Do not fret you are strong all you have to do is stand up!_ " like I know the voice I stand up, like the voice ordered.

" _I am thou... thou art I_." A four star symbol appears on my hand, I place my hand on my chest and hold it with my other hand.

" _Persona_!"

 _ **~Back to Naegi ~**_

I hear Maizono chant and look behind, the flames spiral Maizono and her persona appears. The persona was a female persona wearing a sleeveless white dress she had elf ears and like with every persona she had no facial features but her yellow eyes she had long golden blond hair, and she wielded a golden spear with a vine like pattern on the body.

"Slice them up Freya!" Freya quickly cuts through the wave of enemies and reaches the Warden and getting a successful hit.

"Ahh!" the Warden staggers back and we begin our counter attack.

"Why you!" the Warden calls for more back up, but is met with Freya's spear instead, causing the Warden to fight back.

"Alright Jack the ripper take them all down!" another hurl of scalpels are thrown now fully getting rid of every shadow that was on us.

"Yeah! Now let's help Maizono." I stop Leon telling him, that we shouldn't interfere with her fight.

We watch as Freya and the Warden go at it. I was concerned that Maizono would collapse due to using Freya for the first time.

"Get em Freya!" I glance at her who didn't seem tired so I just viewed the fight instead.

The warden doesn't have a chance, heck it couldn't even get a hit due to Freya's speed, or at least that's what was happening for a while.

"Take this!" the warden smacks Freya with its hammer causing the persona to fly to a wall.

"Uhh." Maizono drops down and me Leon try to help her back up.

"I'm not done." she says, her persona flies black to the Warden and begins to quickly pierce slice and dice the fat shadow, each strike faster than the previous one. Then the final strike came cutting the Warden in half.

"Ahhh!" the Warden screams as it disappears.

"Yeah I did.. I." Maizono collapses and Freya disappears.

"She's tired let's take her back now." I look at the others who just nod, I carry a sleeping Maizono as we head back to Hopes Peak.

 **Another comrade for our group, and a new persona for Naegi, Jack The Ripper... that's all really, there's nothing else to say at the moment, so see ya guys!**

 **I'm open to reviews as well as questions, so don't hold back your opinions and thoughts**


	5. Day 5 - Prison of Gluttony

_**~ In the velvet room ~**_

"Welcome to the Velvet room, your recent battle has given you a new ally, and for the first time you have utilised the wild card to your advantage." Igor then summons five cards, they are probably the personas I've come of across so far.

"You are growing fast, but don't let your guard down for more danger will come your way." Luna instructs, my eyes close again and I go back into my slumber.

 ** _~ The next day ~_**

"Yesterday, was tiring man. Talk about pulling an all nighter." Leon yawns, then stretches his arms out.

"At least Maizono's ok." the door then opens and I see Maizono entering.

She locks her eyes at us and waves good morning.

"Morning you two!" she says cheerfully.

"Morning!" we answer back.

"Hey thanks for saving me yesterday." she whispers, trying not gain too much attention.

"Its no problem, just doing our job." I whisper back.

We discuss what me and Leon have been doing for the past week, we explain Mono the personas everything.

"Oh, I get it, say can I join?" Leon and I recoil at her request.

"Are you sure its dangerous though." Leon tries to reason with her but she manages to counter.

"I have a persona, so I'm fine, and you guys haven't been on this jail breaking business for more than a week." we shrug at the fact that she's right and give up.

"Fine you're in." she squeals in excitement, as me and Leon sigh.

"By the way, are you actually tired from being an idol?" I ask her.

"Huh? Is that what that shadow said?" I nod.

"No, of course not being an idol is the best, sure being pushed is annoying, but that's the challenges that comes with the fun!" Leon and I look at each other and grin, sounds like its fine to me.

For the next few days all of us enter the prison to go and gain some training with the personas.

 ** _~ A week later ~_**

No one had been possessed for a week, which is relieving, which also means we can relax. I wish that no other warden would come and possess anyone.

"Huh, I thought Wardens were suppose to come and take someone to the prison, how come nothing happened for over a week?" Sayaka asks taking a bit of her sandwich.

"I dunno, but that means that everyone is safe." I nod in agreement with Leon, it is better this way.

"Anyways lets finish up and head back to class." we all eat our lunches and jog back to class before Ishimaru shouts at us.

When we arrive to the classroom almost everyone was there, we take our seats and take books that I needed out, when I noticed something.

"Huh?" Maizono and Leon notice me searching.

"What's up?" the baseball star asks.

"Is it just me or is Kirigiri not here. I haven't seen her all day." they look around as well.

"Hey you're right where is she?" Sayaka asks worried.

"Do you think?" mine and Maizono's head snaps towards Leon.

"Its possible." I answer.

 ** _~ Later that night ~_**

I'm lying in my bed enjoying some alone time, listening to music before tomorrow, but my mind was distracted from thinking where Kirigiri could be, I mean it wasn't just this morning, she hasn't been to class for days, although its possible she's been possessed, but Mono hasn't picked up any reading.

"Boss." I hear someone calling me.

"Boss!" I try to ignore it, but then a punch digs on my stomach causing me to jump.

"Ahh!" I look at the person who just punched me, and I see a teddy bear sitting on me.

"Mono?" I sit up rubbing my sore stomach, for a teddy bear he has a mean punch.

"Boss there's a reading?" my eyes widen and I instantly pick my phone up and text Leon and Sayaka.

 **To Sayaka, Leon:**

 **Mono got a reading, meet in my room!**

Not before long I hear knocking, I let the two in and we transport to the void.

"Finally some action!" Maizono exclaims.

"Let's head outside first." the three nod at me and we make our way out of the building.

Outside Mono takes out a capsule from his pouch and summons the train we all hop on as the train starts and tracks begin to appear.

"Hit it Mono!" Leon shouts, a portal appears in front and the train begins to run at it.

The train stops in front of a really tall building, it doesn't look like a prison at all.

We enter the building and inside a couple of TVs are displayed, they turn on and reveals Kirigiri sitting down in front of a table with a large amount of food on it.

"Hey, a couple of jailbreakers, I heard about you guys.." she takes a cupcake and takes a bite.

"Mmm, so are you gonna come here and get her? Or are you here for me? It doesn't matter though, you won't make it I'm at the tip pity top of the building have fun!" the TVs turn off.

"Let's go!" we begin to ascend the tower, in every floor there are multiple shadows witing for us.

"So many!" Leon complains.

"It must be because they're guarding the Warden." Sayaka replies.

"I agree, this feels more like a prison... kinda." I say.

We continue to go upwards, our personas kept trying to defend us, but we know that even they're tired with all the fighting.

"Hang in there guys." I whisper to myself.

We run all the way up the long spiral staircase, how cliché, when we do reach the top...

 _Munch! Munch!_

We see Kirigiri munching, no gobbling down a huge feast.

"Wah-?" we stare at her at awe, normally Kirigiri is so... composed and not as ravenous as this version.

"Hmm?" she glances over at us, and swallows.

"Oh, you made it.." she says monotonously as she grabs something else to eat.

"Well uhh you guys do what you want... shadows get em." shadows begin to appear and we engage in battle.

The whole time Shadow Kirigiri, enjoys her feast while we get on with fighting her servants.

"We have to get Kirigiri to snap out of it!" Sayaka suggests.

"But how?! She barely shares anything with us." Leon replies.

"Isn't there anything?" I chip in.

"Hmm, maybe embarrass her?" Leon and I look at her with disbelief.

"What, do you guys have a better plan?" I glance at Shadow Kirigiri, and saw her staring at us.

"Why's she staring?" the two follow my gaze and see it as well.

"STOP!" she orders, and all the shadows stop their fighting.

"You guys are suppose to be the jailbreakers, I heard you guys beaten down to other Wardens, but seeing you trying to come up with a plan here, its...boring." she says disappointedly.

"Well I guess I can give you a hint, this girl, she's been trying to find who killed her mother for over 9 years, she isn't gluttonous for food, but rather for the truth, everyday she tries to find information, so she indulges herself in files and files. This girl will keep being gluttonous until she finds the truth." we all fall silent, for over 9 years she's been trying to find her mother's killer.

"Now I gave you a hint, now show me a just how you guys are dangerous to us." she taunted.

I try to think of how the new information can help, but its hard, how am I gonna wake Kirigiri up when she's been searching for 9 years?! Ahh, now's not the time!

"Kirigiri!" I shouted.

"Are you sure you're gonna let this shadow take you over?!" everyone was listening to what I'm saying, even the personas.

"If you let the Warden take control of you! Then you'll never find the truth! Your mother's death will always be a mystery! Is that what you want?!" there was no response from the Warden, maybe Kirigiri is gone.

"Hmm, is that it how-" her sentence was cut short, she began to scream in pain.

"Ahhh! What that worked?!" she chocked.

"Heh, how lucky..." the shadow escapes from Kirigiri, leaving her to collapse.

"Looks like you've broken through." the Warden states.

This warden was a fat shadow with a large mouth and a its belly also had a large mouth, it had swirling patterns around it entire body, and is wearing loose pants.

"Alright shadows its feeding time!" with that the shadows charges again causing the fight to resume.

 ** _~ Kirigiri's POV ~_**

I wake up and lift my head only to see monsters fighting.

"What?" I lock my eyes on Naegi, Kuwata, Maizono and some random kid.

"Where am I?" I look up to see a fat monster hovering above me.

I quickly shuffle back, trying not to gain his attention, I don't remember how I got here, but I seem to have woken up at the wrong time, I watch the fight trying to figure out what's going on exactly.

" _Still thinking?_ " I hear a voice.

" _I'm afraid no matter how hard you try to think, the answer is not here, but fear not all mysteries do have answers._ " who's this?

"Who are you?" I ask the voice.

" _I am the you that dwells within, I will help you, but you must learn that knowledge is found in experience not just what you read._ " I vaguely understand her, but if it gets me the answers I need then..

"So be it I accept."

" _Very well. I am thou... thou art I. You who is lost and has fallen, stand! For the goal is near!_ "

" **Persona!** "

 _ **~ Back to Naegi ~**_

A spiral of flames appear behind the Warden, and a new persona appears.

The persona was a female with braided silver hair, she wore a Trojan helmet, but wore a silk dress, and she wielded two short swords.

"Strike them hard Athena!" her persona charged at the Warden and sends him flying to a wall.

"Ugh!" he groaned, Athena charged at him again this time preparing to cut him up, but the Warden summons a flail and strikes Kirigiri's persona.

"Ahh!" she winces in pain as the pain transfers to her.

"Hades go help Kirigiri!" Hades nods at me and goes to support Athena.

Athena continues to fight toe on toe with the Warden. Hades then cuts in between them, swinging his scythe to separate the two.

"What the?! Why you!" the Warden charges at both of them, but is blocked by Hades, my persona pushes him back and he and Athena teams up on the Warden.

I go over to Kirigiri to help her up and guide her back to the others.

"Naegi, is that your persona that helped?" she asks.

"Yeah, that's Hades." I answer.

"Hmm, god of the underworld huh?" she says teasingly.

I chuckle at her remark and we rendezvous with the others.

"Good thing your ok Kirigiri." Sayaka chirps.

"Thank you for helping me." we all look back at the situation.

The personas looked fine there was no reason to why they can't win.

"Ahhh!" we snap our head towards the Warden and see him getting cut by Athena.

"Uhh, I won't lose." the Warden tries to stand up, but is too injured.

"End it boss." I look at Mono, then nodded.

"Hades!" Hades lifts his scythe and a black energy begins to engulf the blade, Hades slashes the scythe creating a massive concentrated slash of energy, it goes hurling at the Warden and cutting him in half.

"No! My feast!" he shouts as he disappear.

"Wow, what was that?!" Leon says in awe.

"That was magic!" Mono answers.

"Magic?"

"Don't worry all of you can learn abilities like that!" Mono says to the others.

We leave the prison and hop on the train again so that we can return to Hopes Peak and just return to the normal world in our rooms.

"Alright goodnight everyone." I say as me and Mono enter our room.

"Goodnight Naegi!" Sayaka and Leon say as they enter their room

"Goodnight and thank you." Kyoko says as she enter hers.

Another tiring night and hopefully a new comrade and friend.

 **Ignore the previous chapter 5, accidentally uploaded wrong chapter. Anyways last awakening before a filler chapter, which means next chapter might be more laid back, that's all see you all! :)**

 **I'm open to reviews as well as questions, so don't hold back your opinions and thoughts**

 **Kudos to Justsomeguy who notified me about the wrong chapter**


	6. Day 6 - A time to relax

**A filler to give you readers a break, enjoy the time to savour this since it might be the only filler I do for the whole book.**

Today's the school field trip, we're all meeting in the train station so we can go to Osaka. I packed my thing yesterday so now I'm walking to the station some have already left, while others are still in their rooms, I guess since we're suppose to be there at 10:00, right now its 8:30 and the station is only around 20 mins away.

"Boss, exactly what's a field trip?" the bear is currently in my pocket yet his voice is loud enough for me to hear.

"Its normally a trip to learn about something and also have fun." I explain to him.

We continue to make our way to the station, having a chit chat about the void and the prisons, one of my earphones are plugged in so that people think I'm talking on the phone because my earphones have a mic which I use to talk with my sister when I'm lazy to take the phone out.

 _ **~ At the station ~**_

We're here, and surprise surprise so are the rest of my group.

"Oh Naegi!" a spiky flame haired guy calls me over.

"Hey!" I walk over to them and notice that one is still missing.

"Where's Kirigiri?" they open their mouths.

"I'm here." I turn around and see Kirigiri standing behind me with her luggage.

"Oh." she gives me a tiny smile and we all begin to mingle.

We all just talk about school or our activities after school, but almost nothing about the actual trip.

"Well at least we get a break." I say, they all nod agreement.

The train comes and we take our seats, luckily the train has four seats that occupy four people.

"Boss can I come out?" Mono asks, I place the keychain on my bag where he's free to transform.

When he does transform to his plushie form I give to Sayaka to place on her lap.

"Try and keep still." I tell him.

Throughout the journey we play games chat and do our best to hide and keep Mono a stuff teddy bear.

 _ **~ At Osako ~**_

Osako, the second largest city in Japan, and what do you do in such a large city, you go sightseeing maybe try some restaurants check the sites, if they have any, but what about in a school trip and your group contains someone who's hellbent in fashion.

...

...

"Let's go there next!" yeah..

Ever since we've arrived in this place its all been shopping with the girls and what's weird is that about 3 out of 10 shops they actually buy something, guess shopping is different with women.

For about an hour we spent looking at shops, and I also seem to have misunderstood Kirigiri, you see I thought she wasn't the type to care about looks well...

"This one looks nice don't you think?" she pulls up a purple sundress which makes Sayaka squeal.

How many things will I learn today?

"Finally you guys are done!" Leon exclaimed.

Both of us have been waiting for them to finish since the store was a shop for underwear, I was sipping some coke with Mono just sitting in my lap, Leon is berating the girls for dragging us shopping rather than going around seeing what the city has to offer.

"We're sorry." I tell Leon to let them go.

"Ok now we're going where we wanna go." Leon and I decided to visit the Osaka castle.

 ** _~ Osaka Castle ~_**

"Woah!" all of us are string at the castle in awe.

Leon goes around the castle taking pictures, we take pics of the castle and of us of course, Mono asks some questions, there some we can answer but there are others we can't.

We take a walk around the place admiring its beauty, its a good thing I decided to go.

"You having fun Mono, a different change of pace am I right?"

"Yeah you are right boss!" we finish our walk and wait for Leon to decide our next destination.

"Next up the aquarium!" Leon fist pumps the air, and drags all of us to the aquarium.

 ** _~ At the aquarium ~_**

I've barely visited an aquarium so going on another one seemed something to look forward to.

"What's an aquarium?" Mono asks.

"Its a place with a lot of sealife, like fish, crabs and shell fish!" Sayaka explains to the bear now in her arms.

"Oh, can we eat them?" we laugh at the bears statement and tell him they're for show.

We go around the aquarium looking at every fish that swims past our above us and sometimes under us. But...

"Ha? Where'd everyone go?" we got separated.

"It seems we lost them." I turn around and see Kirigiri walking up to me?

"Yeah it seems we have." we decide to just take it easy for now and enjoy the fish, but when it does get to the point where its been taking to long then we search for real.

"Look at that." we see two massive sharks swimming past us, and some other smaller sharks as well.

"Wow, look at all of them." I run up to the glass admiring the fish.

"How do they get all of these?" I continue to gaze at the sea life until I hear my name.

"Naegi." I turn around as see Kirigiri just staring at me.

"We should go look for them." oh yeah I forgot, I nod at her and we continue to search for our missing friends.

...

After much searching we see them panicking near the entrance, Maizono and Leon seems to be arguing.

"Hey guys!" I call out to the two. They stop their arguing and look at us.

"Where have you two been?!" Leon shouts.

"We've been looking for you guys inside the aquarium." Kirigiri explains to him.

"We've been doing the same as well." Sayaka responds. She's still clutching Mono who's just staring at us frozen, most likely not blow his cover.

"Anyways let's have lunch I'm hungry." my stomach then grumbles loudly much to my embarrassment.

"Yeah Naegi's right let's get some food." Leon grabs my wrist and begins to drag out of the aquarium.

...

We find a small ramen shop where we ordered a couple of bowls, and began to dig in.

"Delish!" I exclaim.

"I agree." Kirigiri says.

We all finish our bowls and pay, Maizono tells us that our time is running out so we decided to head back before we arrive late.

During our way back we made sure to get some souvenirs, I bought my self a small key chain, for my sister a postcard. Leon bought a bracelet, Maizono a cheap necklace and Krigiri bought herself a ribbon and a notebook. I took upon myself to by a small token for Mono as well, I found a small red handkerchief with a small emblem of Cerberus on it.

"Mono." Sayaka turned to me.

"What is it boss?" I walk up to him my hands behind my back.

"Tada." I show him the handkerchief but of them just give a confused hum.

"What? You don't get it?" I walk to them and wrap the handkerchief turning it into a bandana on his neck.

"What's this for?" he asks clutching the bandana.

"Well since we're here might as well get you something, since you're part of the team." I smiled at him, he lowers his head and whispers a thank you.

We all head back to our meeting point, where everyone seemed to have gathered, luckily we weren't as late.

"All right everyone in the train!" Ishimaru shouts at the class.

Going back everyone's fast asleep even Mono, the only ones awake were Celest Kirirgiri, Togami and me.

To pass the time, I'm looking out the window daydreaming, when someone snapped back into reality.

"So when we get back does that mean business as usual for you?" Kirigiri asks.

"I guess so." I answer her.

"I see, very well may I join you?" my eyes widen at her question, she wants to join?

"You want to join us?" I ask back. Her only response is a nod.

"Are you sure, I mean its quite..."

"Dangerous?" she finishes for me and I nod in response.

"Its fine I have my persona with me." she says as a smirk appears.

"Ok if you say so, I have no problems with it." I smile back at her.

"I'll be in your care then... boss." I immediately blush when she calls me boss, since only Mono usually calls me that.

I see her smile at my plight and notice that she's cute when she does.

"You should smile more often Kirigiri, you look cute when you do." I say out loud.

I look at her who now can't keep eye contact and a small blush dusting her cheeks.

I don't believe this...! To use word "cute" to deceive someone...! That's just too cruel! she said still not making eye contact.

You would never just came out and call someone cute like that. Completely out of character. You thought I wouldn't pick up on such an obvious play? she slowly looked back at me a small blush clearly displayed on her face, but she tried to play it off.

"Um, but anyways I hope we'll all get along." she doesn't answer back, but merely turns away.

I decide to stop there and just go back to daydreaming hopefully by the time we return she won't ignore me.

 **Filler's done, I hope you guys enjoyed this filler because its back to the prison we go.**

 **I'm open to reviews as well as questions, so don't hold back your opinions and thoughts**


	7. Day 7 - Prison of Envy

I wake up as normal and get changed as normal, I pack my stuff and pick Mono's chain up which now has the bandana on it.

"Ready Mono?" I ask the bear chain.

"Yes boss!" he answers back.

We make our to the classroom when beeping fills my ears.

"Boss!" I took Mono out of my pocket, a puff of smoke appears and Mono is now standing in front of me in his plushie form. He shows me his tracker where a dot is displayed and looks quite near from where we are.

"It looks like a shadow is here." my eyes widen, trouble never stops it seems.

"Its in the classroom." I quickly run to the classroom, I can hear Mono just managing to catch up.

I slam the door open surprising the people in it.

"Yo Naegi what's the problem dude?" Hagakure walks up, I realise that I'm still in the normal world and immediately try to come up with an excuse.

"Oh uhh, I was trying to do one of those skits you know, where they slam the door and say good morning." Hagakure stares at me, then smiles I fooled him it seems.

"I see ok then." he leaves me alone as I sigh, I feel a tug on my leg only to see Mono still in his plushie form, I pick the bear up as we head in.

"Morning Naegi." I hear Maizono greet.

"Morning." I sit down and slump on my desk.

"What was that about?" I lift my head and see Leon and Kirigiri walking up to us.

"I got worried Mono picked a reading up and it showed that it was in here, so..." I slump again.

"Wait if there's a reading here then that means someone's possessed." Leon says.

I pull out the tracker Mono has on his hand and check it, the signal's gone.

"Its gone now." I slam my head on the table, feeling as if I lost.

"Actually boss, I think that the reading didn't disappear, something's interfering with the signal." Mono whispers to us.

"But how is that possible do shadows have that ability?" Maizono asks.

"No, not unless they have someone who knows how to hack and deal with electronics enough to hide their signal." I quickly put two and two together and come up with an answer.

"Then that means that the person who's possessed is." they all realise who I'm talking about and we all turn our heads to look at him.

He's casually talking with Hagakure while showing him something on his laptop.

"Its Chihiro isn't it?" Leon asks nervously. We can't really answer him since its unbelievable.

I don't want to believe it but its our only lead for now, I tell the others to meet up in the dining room after school.

 _ **~ After school ~**_

We all gather at the empty dining room and transfer ourselves to the Void.

"Let's go!" we all go outside where Mono, takes a capsule, throws it and train tracks form, he takes another one and throws it again, this time it formed the train we board it then go to the destination.

"Mono where are we heading?" Kirigiri asks.

"The tracker is taking us to the city, its seems to be an area densely packed with electronic shops as well." he says through the telecom.

The train zooms through the city and arrives at a building where a sign of a computer shop was hanging.

"Yep Chihiro is possessed." Leon comments. We head inside where we see Chihiro sitting on a pile of computers.

"Chihiro?" Sayaka calls out, Chihiro lifts his head up only to show that he's possessed.

"Well hello little miss pop star." he greets sarcastically.

"Not Chihiro." Sayaka comments.

"You jailbreakers are becoming annoying, because of you no one pays attention to my riots, ooh just thinking about all of you fuels me with envy!" Shadows appears out of the computers and charges straight at us.

 **"Persona!"**

The personas appear and fend the shadows off while we try to get to Chihiro.

"Chihiro listen to us, you can't let the Warden take you over!" I shout at him.

"Shut up you pest, you think you're so good since you're the group's leader don't you?!" He spits back.

"What? Leader? I never thought of myself as that!" I replied.

"That selflessness, that kindness, what is it with you... You're strong, kind and a good leader, you- you're everything I'm not!" he explodes. The Warden then escapes Chihiro and charges straight at us.

The Warden is a fast light armoured shadow he wears two gauntlets, boots and a chest plate with a ruby on the middle.

"I'll beat you all up myself." he summons a spear and tries to stab us but we all dodge it.

"Woah, Ares help!" Leon calls for his persona which immediately goes to us and intercepts the Warden.

"Move it bub!" he snarls at the persona.

Ares holds the Warden off as we all head over to Chihiro.

"Chihiro!" Sayaka calls out while holding him.

"Hnng." he slowly opens his eyes and gazes at us.

"Guys? Where am I?" Sayaka helps him sit up.

We heard the noises of the battle and we all turn to see that Ares is getting overpowered.

"Ahh!" the Warden throws Ares and looks at us, before charging.

"Come here you pests!" we all run away from his spear, and behind the counter. I look over only see the Warden coming for us.

"Don't think you can hide from me!" he screams.

"Hades!" Hades looks at our direction, he lifts his scythe and it becomes enveloped in a black aura, he swings his scythe and launches the aura straight at the Warden.

"Hmm?" the Warden notices the attack and dodges.

"He's quick he is." Ares and Hades case after him but none of them are quick enough.

"What now?" Kirigiri asks.

"Ahhh!" we turn our heads to the scream only see Chihiro clutching his head.

 _ **~ Chihiro's POV ~**_

" _Are you still afraid? You're friends need your help._ " a voice calls out to me.

" _Form a contract with me, and we can help them. I am your strength._ " the pain escalates as I cry out even more.

"Ok..ok I'll form the contract, just help them!" I shout in my mind.

" _Very well... I am thou... thou art I_ "

" _You who has no strength to fight, you will become someone who can provide the knowledge needed in combat. Use the book of knowledge and expose your enemies' weaknesses!_ " a four star appears on the back of my hand, I lift it up and chant with the voice.

 **"Persona!"**

 _ **~ Makoto's POV ~**_

Blue flames spiral around Chihiro and lift him up only to place him on a chair, his persona then appears. His persona is tall figure covered in a white cloak we can't see any facial features, it then places his hand in front of Chihiro and a book appears.

"Grant me your knowledge Vor." the book begins to flip pages quickly, and it stops Chihiro reads it and looks at us.

"I found out a way to beat the Warden follow my instructions!" we all nod at him and begin the operation.

"First we have to match him in speed and immobilise him." we all think of something, before I feel a new power awaken inside me.

"I got it!" the four star appears in my hand and blue flames begin to spiral me.

 **"Change!"**

Hades disappears and I summon a new persona.

"Catch up to him Ouroboros." I long snake appears and quickly surrounds the whole room.

"What's this?" the Warden questions.

Ouroboros then catches him with its fangs tripping the Warden over.

"What now Chihiro?" Chihiro looks at the book.

"We need to pierce the ruby on his chest."

"Leave that to us!" Kirigiri and Maizono say in unison.

"Freya!"

"Athena!"

Both of their persona goes over to the Warden and lunges at his chest, piercing the ruby and shattering it.

"What?! No!" he yells, he begins to disappear crying and yelling.

The shadows around us also disappear along with the Warden.

We get out of the building and board the train back, Chihiro tells me he wants to join and I tell him that he's welcome aboard, since his persona is very useful.

We make it back in one piece and now Chihiro is a comrade as well, we head to our rooms where I reverted back to the real world and crash on my bed falling asleep.

 **Done, our support is now here and we only have two more prisons left before the end.**

 **I'm open to reviews as well as questions, so don't hold back your opinions and thoughts**


	8. Day 8 - Prison of Lust

I wake up to my alarm blaring in my ears, I quickly shut it off and get changed. I go out of my dorm room with Mono's keychain I then head down the cafeteria for breakfast.

When I make it to the cafeteria I see a classmate of mine walking around like she's searching for someone, I'm curious as to what it is, so I walk up to her and tap her, she quickly turns around which spook me a bit, but I can tell she's worried, I mean her face says it all.

"Mukuro are you ok?" I ask her, she mumbled for a bit trying to find the words to say to me.

"Uhh, yeah, I'm just searching for Junko is all." she says, but the impatience in her voice tells me that whatever happened to her sister is sudden.

"Why did she go somewhere?" she scratches her head for a sec, she's panicking to no end.

"She hasn't come back last night and when I tried to call her she wouldn't answer." a thought just popped into my brain, but I hope that its wrong.

"I'm sure she'll pop up." she seems to be calmer now but, she's still worried.

"Yeah maybe." she leaves the cafeteria searching elsewhere leaving me alone. I get some breakfast then settle down at a table, I take Mono's keychain out and proceed to eat my breakfast.

"You think Junko got possessed?" the bear asks me, though I don't have a solid answer to give him.

"Could be, but who knows." I continue to eat breakfast still thinking whether it she was dragged to a prison or is just lost.

...

I arrive at my classroom and find the rest of the jailbreakers already there, they seem to be talking about their personas and comparing them with each others.

"Oh, morning boss." Leon greets me, and everyone then follows after. Ever since two Warden's have called us jailbreakers and me being their leader, the rest of my team have been calling me boss for days now.

"Do you have to call me that?" I ask slightly annoyed.

"Of course we do your the boss, boss." he answers back, I sigh but decide to let it go. I sit down at my desk and returned to pondering over Junko's disappearance.

"Something wrong?" Kirigiri asks, I look at her before sitting up straight.

"It seems that Junko hasn't come back at all last night, and she's still missing. Mukuro's looking for her right now." they all share looks before turning back to me knowing what the conclusion is.

I look around looking out for any unwanted witnesses, nope no one here, I take out Mono's keychain and place on the table, with a puff of smoke Mono turns into his teddy form.

"Mono, track down Junko." Mono nods and takes his tracker out, it doesn't get a signal at first, but after a few tinkering it begins to make a sound.

"Got it!" we all look at the tracker, it looks like she's at the outskirts of the city.

...

After school all of us travel to where Junko's location is, there we find out where she had gone since yesterday.

"Did we always have this?" Leon comments.

The place that Junko disappeared to was an old mansion. We all look at the building thinking whether or not it really was always in the city, I quickly snap out of my thought though.

"This is no time, let's go everyone." they all nod, we transfer ourselves to the void. We head inside the place only to find Junko laying on the ground.

"Junko!" we run to her and we hold her up, I lightly tap her face hoping she would wake up, then her eyes snap open revealing that she's been possessed, she jumps up and gets really close to me.

"You're not as cute as I thought." she then stands up and runs up the steps, we try to chase her but shadows block our path.

"Try and catch me!" she disappears, we call our personas and try to clear a path, when we do we chase the shadow Junko down the hallways every turn had some shadows waiting for us.

"Out off our way!" the personas quickly plow through the waves of enemies, but we can't get close to Junko.

"Ugh, change!" I call out Ouroboros and make it chase Junko down. It does manage to catch up but it then stops at some doors.

We enter the room that Junko led us to, its a throne room and Junko is sitting on the throne dressed up as a Queen, she even had a crown and scepter.

"Haha welcome peasants bow down to your queen!" she commands, but none of us would follow.

"Hello, I said bow down!" she iterates herself, but again we just ignore her.

"Are you sure that she's possessed she looks and acts the same." Leon whispers to me, he isn't wrong either, the normal Junko would usually do this as well.

"Look we just want our friend back." I compromise.

"So you want the girl?" I nod in response, she then grins.

"Then I want something as well, we'll trade." I look at the others and sigh, no choice.

"Ok what do you want?" then a bunch of shadows appear, out of reflex we call out our personas.

"You fell for it!" chains pop out of the ground it manages captures everyone along with their personas. Chains were also about to capture, but Mono pushes me away, and in my place he got captured instead.

"Guys!" I turn to the shadow Junko, who now has a smile.

"Well I got what I want." the Warden escapes Junko's body leaving her to fall to the ground.

"Ahh, these cuties are what I wanted all along." I run to Junko's body lifting her up, she slowly wakes up and sees the chaos that just ensued.

"What's going on?" I pull her up and drag her out of the battlefield. We try to run for cover but a bunch of shadows try to attack us.

"Hades!" Hades quickly intercepts the shadows leaving me and Junko free to run for cover.

When we managed to reach some cover I tell Junko to stay put since who knows what can happen out there. I run out and try to distract the rest of my friends free from their bindings, but I get knocked away by the Warden.

"Stupid pest!"

 _ **~ Junko's POV ~**_

I watch Naegi try to help the others from the monster as another monster fights other monsters, I can't really process what's going on, but all I can do right now is watch.

" _Are you really just gonna watch?_ " a voice says

" _Your dear friends are in trouble and you're here just sitting down_." The voice critics me, then an unbearable pain engulfs my insides like wildfire.

"Ahh" I begin to clutch my head and scream it's too painful.

" _Are you ready yet my dear?_ " The voice asks, I know that voice.

"Yes Isis."

 _ **~ Makoto's POV ~**_

I hear some strange sounds coming from Junko's direction, I turn around and see a whirling tornado of blue flames, then a persona wearing a mage's white cloak wielding a giant golden staff appears out of the flames, she has a pale complexion with golden eyes.

The persona swings her staff, then a thin sheet of energy passes through the others who were chained up, it dispels the the chains and frees everyone.

"Woah!" the others join the fight as Junko makes her way to me.

"Is that your persona?" I ask her.

"Yeah that's Isis." I watch as her persona then casts another spell this time boosting all of the personas.

"She's great." I comment, we have our comeback.

"This isn't how its suppose to go!" the Warden complains, she then summons multiple chains towards us.

"Eat this!" this time around we manage to dodge them, but the chains then ricochets and grabs Hades instead. The chains began to glow a purple aura I can feel them draining my power.

I drop to my knees, feeling like my life is being drained, I then feel a weird sensation, a small heat begins to engulf my body, then I hear a name...

"Thanatos." I whisper, I look up only to see Hades fading into a black flame then the flame changes into a persona, it dons four black wings chains wrapped on his wrists, he was all black even his skin, the only thing that isn't black are his golden eyes, he wore a sleeveless version of Hades' coat but the rim of the coat had chains hooked on.

Thanatos roared and his screech is ear splitting, I look at him he is voided of any emotions, but I know how to use him.

"Run wild!" Thanatos spreads his wings and zooms through the waves of shadows destroying everyone of them, the Warden who's now shaken tries to run but Thanatos uses his chains to pull her back.

"No wait I'll let you go, just let me leave." Thanatos continues to drag her, but she tries to crawl away.

"Thanatos." Thanatos then lights his chains up in black flames, the flames engulf and burn the Warden.

She screams, but it slowly dies down as she becomes dust. The rest of the personas clear out the remaining shadows and we all re group.

"What was that boss?" I turn to Thanatos who is now looming over us.

"New comrades." we all look at Thanatos and Isis, two new personas, hopefully Junko stays.

"Junko can you stay, Isis is a big help." I ask her, she merely grins and nods her head. We're happy to have her, we leave the prison, but outside we are met with an old man wearing a lab coat.

"Mono!" he calls out, we all look at Mono he does seem to know the man.

"Who's he?" Mono whispers that he is his creator, he walk to his creator but the old man won't move.

"Master its good to see you." he looks at Mono then sighs.

"Have you retrieved the sample?" Mono pulls out a tube filled with blue liquid, Mono's creator takes it from him and smiles.

"Ahh good, now Mono let us return." he says, we jump in surprise, return?

"Oh, um master I don't want to go I want to stay with them if that's ok with you." the man then turns to Mono and stares at him coldly.

"You oppose you master?" Mono quickly tries to explain, but he doesn't seem to be listening.

"You are a defect." a black portal appears next to Mono and drags him into it, Mono struggles that it undoes his pouch, Mono then disappears into the portal. We all try to catch him, but it we're too slow.

"Oi!" Leon tries to reason with the guy, but he doesn't seem to care what we say.

"He is a defect therefore I must get rid of him." he leaves through a black portal. I pick up Mono's pouch and take his tracker out, a new prison has appeared.

"Let's go!" they all nod, I take a capsule out of the pouch and throw it to the ground making the train appear, we all board it and make our way to the next prison.

I'm not leaving Mono behind.

 **1 more prison before the fic ends, this means that every character I want that wields a persona is done. I may seem sloppy in this chapter, but that's only cause I was busy with something else in my personal life so sorry if does sound rushed or sloppy. See you all:)**

 **I'm open to reviews as well as questions, so don't hold back your opinions and thoughts**


	9. Day 9 - Prison of Greed

Wherever Mono is we're heading, the train zooms through the void as we head for the new prison which had just appeared on Mono's tracker.

"Was that guy a warden?" Leon asks.

"Who knows but we can't let our guard down." Kirigiri answers him. The train quickly stops, which means we're here.

We go out the train and in front of us was a tall building, it looks more like a business tower than prison really. We head inside, and no surprise a couple of Mono's are waiting for us, they all immediately summon a couple of their personas, but they aren't Cerberus.

 **"Persona!"**

An all out persona battle breaks out as the multiple personas clash against each other.

"Let's get to Mono quickly." I tell the others, we run past the multiple Mono clones and their personas and head for a hallway that leads to who knows where. As we venture down the hallway we hear some demonic screams, "What is that?" Maizono asks, "I think those are shadows." Kirigiri answers.

"Stop." I stop dead in my tracks, we're on crossroads, "What now?" which way is Mono, I check the tracker, but it won't show enough detail to know, "I've got it." we all turn around to see Chihiro using Vor's book.

"Head left here." we follow Chihiro's directions as he leads us through the prison.

We finally made it, Mono is behind a couple of large doors some cackles and mad laughter emitting from the inside, we quickly rush in only to see Mono's master standing in front of us.

"Where's Mono?!" Maizono commands, but the man doesn't answer her, he turns his head which in turn makes us turn our head. Mono was caged up like a bird hanging on the ceiling.

"Everyone!" he calls out, we demand for the man to set him free, but he merely stares at us.

"You all need to learn when you're not wanted, jailbreakers." a couple of spears then flies at us, luckily we just managed to dodge them.

We all summon our personas which then they deflect the spears, a couple of shadows begin to appear and the personas ends up fighting them as well as protecting us.

"This is unfair!" Leon complains, I glance up at Mono who trying to break free.

"I've got an idea. Hades!" Hades then comes to my side, I point at the cage which then makes him understands what I have in mind. Hades lowers his hand and grabs me.

"Naegi?" I hear Kirigiri ask.

"Ok Hades don't hold back!" Hades then tosses me to the cage.

"Woah not the best plan!" I manage to grab hold of the cage, I look at Mono who has a dumbfounded expression.

I manage to open the cage and free Mono, but that doesn't make me anywhere near the floor again.

"Boss are you crazy?" I chuckle at him, he walks up to me and stares at me.

"Sorry boss." Mono pushes me off and jumps after me he then calls out Cerberus who catches me in mid air.

Cerberus lands safely, but now I feel sick. The others quickly run up to us and the girls quickly hug me and Mono.

"You two idiots you made us worried." Maizono tells us, the other girls just nods in agreement.

"Sorry for worrying you guys." I pat their backs to comfort them.

"Mono!" the man calls out, we all turn our heads to him his face is etched with anger.

"Master enough! Stop this, I don't want to fight you!" Mono reasoned, but I don't think he actually listened to him.

"You traitor, you abandon your brothers to be with them?!" he lashes at Mono, who by now is conflicted on what he should do. I place my hand on Mono's shoulder, this gets his attention and looks at me.

"Its ok." I smile at him, for a while he gives me a confused look, but soon changes to a smile.

"Master, I am not your puppet. I choose which path I take and I choose..."

"To stay with the jailbreakers!" the man becomes furious and runs away, or at least that's what it looks like.

"You dare betray me!" he reaches for a lever then pulls it down, a surge of electricity flows into something covered by a sheet, the sheet falls and reveals a Frankenstein like shadow underneath it.

"What the hell?" Mono's master cackles as the large shadow breaks free and stands up, but large wires were still attached to its back.

"Meet the Warden!" the Warden roars, which echoes in the room and its so powerful that it sends some of the other shadows flying.

"Get them all!" the Warden locks on us then prepares to punch us.

"Scatter!" we all run away separately so that the Warden can have a hard time chasing us, he first locks on to Mono.

"Mono look out!" Mono summons Cerberus who manages to block the punch, but it causes some damage to Mono as well.

The Warden takes another swing this time its intending to hit all of us at once, one sweep of the arm and all of us ended up on the wall. We struggle back up, but we took a hard hit, so the pain was quite unbearable at this point.

"How do we beat that thing?" I see Chihiro struggle to summon Vor, but he does manage. He begins to research on the Warden while we try our best not to get seen by it.

"Its the wires either we cut off its energy source or-"

"We overload it." Kirigiri finishes, Chihiro nods at her in agreement

"How we gonna do that?" Leon asks the two, they share a quick glance it seems they don't know.

"Up there." we all look at Mono he's pointing at something in the ceiling, we look up and see a huge disco ball thing hanging, the ball is emitting some sort of light.

"That's the energy gatherer, if we can give it enough energy to overload it everything in this place will be shut down." he explains, but we still have one problem...

"How are we gonna get enough power to overload it?" we all began to think.

"Maybe me and Naegi can go up there." Junko proposes to us, wait why me?

"I can overload it with Isis while Makoto uses Thanatos." that'll work, so we all agree with Junko's plan.

The rest goes off to keep the Warden company while me and Junko fly to the disco ball to try and overload it.

"Ok here goes." Isis and Thanatos both give it a huge wave of energy, the ball then begins to change in colour.

"We're nearly there." after 5 minutes of giving the thing energy, it begins to rattle and shake.

"Let's go!" we move out of the way and head down to the others.

"Everyone let's leave I think we turned it into a bomb instead." Thanatos and Isis grabbed the rest of our friends, and we all left in a hurry.

"Hey come back!" I can hear Mono's master call out, but I try to ignore him.

Once outside the personas let us all down just across the building, just in time as well.

 _Boom!_

The whole thing explodes, Thanatos uses its wings while Isis uses a shield to protect us, that disco ball sure made for a powerful bomb.

"Its over right?" Leon asks, we all just nodded what else can we say?

 _ **~ Back at Hopes Peak ~**_

We return to Hopes Peak a little later than we planned, but just in time before the gates close down. This day has been really tiring, two Wardens, we all just managed to fight two Warden, we're all beat.

"Junko!" we hear and see Mukuro running up to us, then hugging her sister.

"Hi sis." she says slightly surprised, Mukuro must have been really worried about her.

"Where have you been?!" yeah she was worried, Junko tries to explain the situation, but Mukuro just looks at her dumbfounded.

"Are you sure your ok?" we all snicker at the fact it looks like a comedy skit.

"Never mind I guess." she begins to push her sister back into campus and turns her head to mouth.

"I have to go sorry." we all just nod at her and decide to head back to our own rooms.

Today has been very tiring, but it was worth it.

 **Anyways the next chapter last chapter, yeah. So I'll see you all at the finale. See you guys!**

 **I'm open to reviews as well as questions, so don't hold back your opinions and thoughts**


	10. Day 10 - Prison of Wrath (finale)

"Welcome to the velvet room." that greeting, I know that greeting.

I open my eyes and no surprise I find myself in the velvet room, in front of Igor and Luna, its been a while.

"You have come very far my friend." Igor says.

"Yes but your greatest battle may be upon you." a card appears in front of me, its a new card one I haven't seen yet.

"We made a mistake once, and we gave this corrupted version of the wild card to another persona user, now they are a shadow of their former self." Igor explains.

"And we need you to end his reign, please it is our request." Luna begs, who is this other wild card user?

Like always once our conversation ends, I fall back to sleep only to wake up the next day.

 _ **~ The next day ~**_

I go to class as normal, but now my head is filled with what Igor said in my dream, and because of that I can't even listen to the teacher properly.

"Hey what's up?" I turn my head and see Maizono looking at me worried.

"Oh, its nothing just didn't get enough sleep is all." I try to play it off, until I figure out what to do about Igor's instruction its best to keep it to myself.

Another class passes by while I'm thinking, I could tell my friends must be staring at me but I'm to pre-occupied to even relieve their worries.

 ** _~ After school ~_**

School went by in a flash, mostly because my thoughts were elsewhere, I head for my room so I can take a break.

 _Beep! Beep!_

I hear the tracker make a sound and I pull Mono out of my pocket, I rush to my room and settled the keychain down on my desk. With a puff of smoke Mono appears and checks his tracker.

"Its a new reading and its strong as well." he shows me the tracker and on it is a large red dot in the middle of the city.

"Well this can't be good." I pick my phone up and text the others, maybe this can answer my problems.

I run out of my room and head outside where the others are waiting for me.

"Let's go." they all nod and we head out to the city to find the source of the strong reading.

 _ **~ At the source ~**_

We made to the source, but its not what we thought it would be. The source is a construction site, we are all wondering why a prison would be in a place like this, but with the places we've been through its really not much of a surprise.

We take our watches and press the button and the world turns into the Void. The place didn't change at all, though now it does look more creepier.

"Alright let's go in." we enter the place cautious since anything can actually appear in an empty place like this.

We keep walking and looking for a clue as to what was making the signal, we keep looking around then something gets my attention.

"Guys." I point at a wall where there's graffiti on it, it was a message and it says.

Head for the top of the world to see everything.

"What does that mean?" Leon asks scratching his head in confusion.

"I think it means go to the top of the building." Kirigiri answers, we all then head for the top to meet our messenger.

On the top of the site, we see a guy with long black hair wearing a suit, wait I've met this guy before.

"Its you." I say, the guy then turns around.

"You know him?" Junko asks, I just nod at her.

"You've gotten stronger boy." The man says his gaze showing no emotion whatsoever.

"The signal is coming from him." Mono tells us, we all look at Mono surprised and confused he doesn't look like a shadow.

"Are you sure?" I ask still unsure, Mono shows me his tracker and he wasn't lying the signal is coming from him.

I then remember what Igor said, the person who they gave the other wild card became a shadow of their former self, so that means its him.

"So you're the one Igor was talking about." I look over at the guy again.

"Boy, Igor was blind to not see my potential." he says to me.

"Igor said he gave you a corrupted wild card, and now you're nothing but a shadow." I voice out to him. He doesn't answer back, he just sighs.

"We are off track anyways, I only called you here for one thing..." red flames begin to spiral him as a red four star appears on his hand.

"To destroy you boy!" his persona appears, it was the same one as before the one looked a lot like Hades.

"Meet my persona Zeus!" he announced.

"Zeus, the greek god Zeus?" we all stare at Zeus, as it summons a golden halberd.

"Hades' polar opposite, it seems like fate brought these two to fight." I hear Kirigiri voice out.

"Well if fate wants me to fight him, then I'll do it."

 **"Persona!"**

Hades appears, as soon as Zeus sees Hades it lets out a large howl that's deafening.

"Zeus get them." Zeus charges at us a high speed, bringing its halberd back to slash at us.

"Hades." Hades summons its scythe and blocks the attack and pushes Zeus back, then Hades goes and lunges at Zeus making the persona move back even further.

"Don't underestimate us." swinging its scythe Hades tries to get a direct hit on Zeus, but all of the attacks gets blocked. I activate Hades' magic which my persona utilises as a close combat attack rather than its usual range one.

"Impressive." the man then goes ahead activates Zeus' magic, and just like its god counterpart this Zeus' weapon begins to get engulfed in lightning. With one strike a large blast of lightning flies at Hades who just manages to dodge it.

"You won't get away." another blast gets fired this time actually landing a hit on Hades.

"Augh!" I writhe in pain, that one really did a number on us.

I look up the clashing personas, then look at the man red flames begin to spiral him again I know what he's doing, I shoot my head upwards only to see Zeus disappear.

"Come, Achilles." this time a Greco roman persona wielding a spear and shield appeared, the persona uses its shield and bashes Hades, which makes sends him crashing to a wall.

"Change, Thanatos." Thanatos appears and binds Achilles in its chains, he tosses Achilles to the ground then pulls him, where Thanatos lands a kick on him.

Now both are clashing head to head neither letting up. The pain surges at me as each hit is transmitted, I look over to the other guy and see he's starting to feel it as well.

Both personas hit each other at the same time with tremendous force causing both of us to fall to our knees.

"Let's stop." I tell him, but he doesn't respond. Another surge of pain courses through my body as I scream in pain.

"Naegi!" I hear the others, I signal them that I'm fine then stand back up on my feet.

"Let's end this we don't have to bare this any longer." the guy looks at me, then stands up as well.

"No I will not stop, not until I am the only wild card user." he changes back to Zeus who immediately overpowers a weakened Thanatos.

"Ahh!" I fall to my knees again, but I power through the pain and summon Jack the Ripper.

Jack the Ripper sends some scalpels flying but Zeus manages to block all of them before slicing him in half, which in return causes a massive amount of pain to my body.

"Ouroboros." this time Ouroboros comes out and it looks like it will work, Zeus can hit it since the snake is too fast, Ouroboros then coils it self on Zeus crushing the other persona.

"Not gonna work." Zeus' magic get activated, and a lightning bolt crashes on both personas. It didn't faze Zeus but Ouroboros was fried.

I'm down to Hades. I summon my last Persona this time I might have more of a chance.

"Trying the same thing again, you're pathetic." he orders Zeus to attack Hades, which the two end up in locked combat again.

Swings, hits, parries, dodges - these two are at the same level, anyone can lose.

"Naegi." I turn around and see the others walking up to me, their faces showing determination and worry.

"Let us help you, we can beat this guy together." Maizono voices.

"Yeah man, you've helped us now its our turn to help you." Leon says determined to help.

"He's correct we'll carry your burden together." Kirigiri follows.

"Yeah after all we're..." Junko begins.

"The jailbreakers." Mono finishes.

I look at all them and realise that I'm not alone, I've got my friends. I smile and laugh at myself for being foolish as to not ask for their support.

"All right everyone let's end this." they summon their personas, but rather than go and help Hades they begin to glow.

"Huh?" the personas then raise their hands and points at Hades. Then begins to glow as well, what's going on?

"We're providing power? How is that possible?" I can hear Chihiro flick through pages in Vor's book.

"It seems the personas' will wants them to just be there as support by providing power to Hades!" we all look at the personas in awe, it was their own will that was doing this, amazing.

The personas finally exhaust their power, Hades who's now full of power is still glowing blue.

"Go on Naegi." I turn over to see everyone smiling at me.

"End it." I smile and nod my head, I turn to Hades and activate his magic. For a split second the four star had changed into an eight star symbol rather than the four star one.

Hades' scythe get enveloped in the black aura and a lot of it, then it shapes into a scythe blade and hardens, Hades then proceeds to charge at Zeus.

Zeus magic get's activated, by using the lighting he tries to block, but Hades just cut through it and landed a full strike on Zeus cutting him in half.

I look at the guy who is now has wide eyes, he must really be surprised of the lost.

"I think we can stop now right?" I ask him, he glances over to me then his feet. My eyes widen at the fact he's starting to fade.

"I suppose you want me to tell you why I did this." he says he then looks at me.

"It was only to take your wild card." he began as all of us listened.

"When you were given your wild card years ago, I've been wanting to have it for myself. Even if I was the first wild card user you were given the complete version since I wasn't good enough - my wild card can only hold two Personas - I did meet you once and I wanted to take it from you. I tired but your persona that was still inside you protected you, I figured that only the void is where I can overpower you so I waited here in the void..."

So that's why Igor said he became a shadow of his former self.

"I waited for years and eventually I got bored of fighting the shadows, so when you first stepped into the void I thought it was my chance, but instead I triggered your awakening. Of course our first encounter did end up unfinished since you were still weak, I figured that it was too boring to end you that way so I waited and looked over every win you had with the Wardens and when I thought it was time I called you."

All of us listen to his story intently, for a guy who just said he wanted me dead he seems open, though he is dying.

"So what now, are you just gonna fade?" he gave a small smile, first one I've seen.

"I'm afraid so, I lost so my wild card is revoked and since I'm also a shadow I'm bound by the rules of nature I suppose." by now his lower half is gone.

"Well you may have tried to kill me, but I feel like we could've been friends." I smiled at him.

"Maybe, try not to get yourself killed here." with that he's finally gone, I watch the final pieces of him fade into the sky as I look up to Hades and smile.

Its over.

 **~ Back at Hopes Peak ~**

The next morning came quickly, its probably because by the time we got back we were battered, well I was.

"Morning~" I yawn as I head to my seat, once I made it there I slump over my desk and place my head in my arms.

"Tired?" I nod my head, I lift it up and look at the others who are all donning a smile.

"What's up?" I ask them, Leon then puts me in a headlock.

"Our boss beat the final boss!" I chuckle at him while he ruffles my hair.

"You did great!" Chihiro says and the other nods in agreement.

"I couldn't have done it without you guys." I smile at them, despite my fatigue.

 _Beep! Beep!_

Mono appears from a puff smoke panicking.

"Boss we got a reading!" he shows us his tracker, yep its a reading must be a new prison then.

"Shall we guys?" they smile at me and nod.

I don't think that we're done, heck it might just be the beginning.

 **It was so much fun, my first crossover, it was so much fun writing this chapter *sobs* I hope you guys had fun as well, because I did and I know that there are plot holes or things that aren't explained, but I can leave that to you guys to fill in (or complain) since its better of with your imagination. But I wanted to thank all of you for joining me in this story and I will see you guys :)**

 **I'm open to reviews as well as questions, so don't hold back your opinions and thoughts**


End file.
